his is an investigator initiated pilot study to test the feasibility of favorably altering lipid metabolism and body composition in HIV infected persons with abdominal obesity and very low serum HDL-cholesterol. 33 subjects will be randomized to a dietary intervention to reduce energy intake by 20% and with substituted monounsaturated for saturated fats, supervised progressive aerobic exercise on treadmill in the Exercise Physiology Laboratory, or a combination of the regimens for 8 weeks. The primary endpoint will be change in serum HDL cholesterol with secondary endpoints including other lipids, macronutrient oxidation, insulin sensitivity, and VO2 max. The results will be used for preliminary data in an RO1 submission.